


Slightly NSFW Headcanons with the Ouran HSHC

by DearLazerBunny



Category: Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, M/M, NSFW headcanons, Preferences, headcanons, slightly nsfw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-24
Updated: 2019-05-24
Packaged: 2020-03-13 19:36:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18947452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DearLazerBunny/pseuds/DearLazerBunny
Summary: Simultaneously a character study and an excuse for my mind to go down the gutter





	Slightly NSFW Headcanons with the Ouran HSHC

Tamaki Suoh  
First of all, in true Tamaki ~style~, the mood will _always_ be set. Rose petals, candles, fresh sheets on the bed, soft music playing, the whole nine yards. Seriously, even if you’re spontaneously in the mood, this boy will magically make lit candles appear with a snap of his fingers like _wtf Tamaki how did you even… you know what, never mind_. Secondly, Tamaki does not have sex, he makes love. Every time you’re intimate is his chance to show you just how much he loves and cherishes you. Wants to maintain eye contact at all times, and if he’s not holding your hand he’s kissing some part of you and is constantly whispering sweet nothings into your ear. He’s the most attentive, selfless lover on the face of the earth- literally does not give a crap about his own pleasure as long as you’re satisfied and taken care of. Everything is incredibly sweet, gentle, and languid; save for those last few minutes when his compliments aren’t quite as smooth rolling off his tongue and he has a hard time keeping himself together when he falls apart inside of you.

Likes it Rough? Absolutely not! No way in heck. To keep you safe and cared for and feel loved is so intrinsically apart of his nature, the idea of hurting you in any way (either by moving too fast or consensually leaving a few bruises) is abhorrent to him.

Kinks? Worship kink, but plot twist: not worshipping him, worshipping you. He gets off getting you off, verbally or physically. He’s also not subtle about it- this boy will literally produce a jewel-encrusted tiara and plop it on your head, and when you go to protest he’ll cut you off by eating you out for a solid thirty minutes straight until you can’t even remember how to form words. His tongue is good for more than just sweet talking ~~_if ya know what I mean._~~

Aftercare: Bubble baths with more rose petals and whatever your favorite essential oils happen to be (how he guessed your favorite scents you’ll never know). He’ll reverently clean every part of you, following up with small kisses here and there and refilling the water every so often so it’s always at the perfect temperature. More compliments about how good you felt, how beautiful you looked underneath him, what you do to him, etc. This can literally be an all day affair with him- not that you really mind.

…

Kyoya Ootori  
Considering Kyoya is a bonafide Workaholic™, you may not get the chance for sexy times as often as you or he would like. That being said, if you start planting kisses along his jawline and neck while he’s typing away on his laptop, or just straight up set yourself in his lap and give him a look- well, the boy isn’t stupid. He may also surprise you some nights (or in the middle of the day, if he needs to blow off some steam) by initiating all on his own, which is a rare treat. Kyoya is almost ruthlessly efficient- his penchant for memorizing every detail means he knows exactly which spots and what moves get you going, and he’ll go for them without warning or bashfulness. It isn’t an hours long affair (unless you’re on vacation, then that’s another story) but it’s exactly as long as it needs to be for the both of you to be left breathless and spent. Gives as good as he gets. Quick snaps of his hips, nibbling on your bottom lip or earlobe, hands roaming all over you- sometimes you have to beg him to slow down because _holy hell it’s only been five minutes and you’re already too close to the edge._

Likes it Rough? Yesyesyes (see below)

Kinks? One hundred percent will tie your hands together over your head with one of his ties and absolutely loves to spank you. Seeing his hand prints on your ass turns him on. Could also see him with a very expensive-looking riding crop a la Irene Adler/Sherlock Holmes. His hands are constantly all over you, grabbing just hard enough to sting, and using your nails to scratch down his back always gets a lovely response out of him. Biting is definitely a thing- he’s very possessive, given that his older brothers have gotten everything in life before him, so he wants everyone to know that you are his and knowing that there’s bruises just beneath your collarbone underneath your shirt that he gave you definitely fits the bill.

On the flip side, there are nights where you decide you’re gonna take control and be the dom and Kyoya’s just going to have to deal with it now isn’t he? Will involve a _lot_ of sarcastic backtalk and struggling on his end but eventually you’ll have him begging. After all, he can’t be a complete control freak all the time now can he? *evil smile*

Aftercare: In this instance, Kyoya needs it just as much as you do. He isn’t used to being emotional or letting his feelings take control, so when he does it’s quite taxing. Lots of cuddling; he’s definitely clingy though he wouldn’t admit it in a thousand years, but you’re clingy right back so you don’t mind. Occasionally there will be soft whispers of “you okay?” / “yeah, you?” And then lapsing back into comfortable silence. He likes to nuzzle his head into your neck and listen to you just breathing and enjoying his presence.

…

Hikaru Hitachiin  
HOO BOY Hikaru is the definition of a wild card. You literally never know what you’re going to get with him- partially because he likes surprising you each and every time, and partially because that’s just the way his attention span/personality works. Down for it anytime, anywhere. You could literally be attending a funeral and he’d have a hand rubbing up and down your thigh. Can be a bit of a selfish lover, but generally you can pull him back on track by simply guiding his hands (or mouth… or, ahem, other appendages) to where you want them. He’s constantly trying to catch you off guard; make the experience thrilling and unique and maybe a little terrifying. If you’re looking for a relaxed, casual shag, this ain’t it.

Likes it Rough? *iconic Hitachiin shrug* if you’re game, he’s game

Kinks? Literally anything and everything. Ice cubes? There’s some in the freezer. You want to tie him up? He’s already unknotting his tie. On top of a fancy car in the garage? Now you’re speaking his language. Somewhere you could very easily get caught? He’ll keep one hand over your mouth to muffle you, and constantly remind you that “we have to keep it down” with that shit-eating grin of his all while he knows perfectly well his fingers are the things making you moan. Definitely the person to be with if you want to experiment- he’s most likely just as curious about [insert x here] as you are. Would also rarely think a suggestion of yours is stupid- and even if he thinks it is, he can most likely very easily be convinced with a few whispers into his ear about what you’ll do to him if he agrees.

Aftercare: Doesn’t necessarily need it himself- he can switch on and off no problem- but if you want it he’ll be there to run a hand through your hair and talk about nothing important until your breathing returns to normal. Most of the time “aftercare” involves A) cleaning up the mess the two of you have made, B) escaping from the (very public) scene of the crime, or C) doing damage control if you weren’t quite quiet enough in your escapades and people are starting to get suspicious about what the two of you were doing in the ten minutes you mysteriously disappeared. Luckily, Hikaru is a master of redirection, so he’d launch into some ridiculous story about thinking you saw a robber run down the hallway while you’re mentally hoping your cheeks aren’t too red.

…

Kaoru Hitachiin  
This poor sweet boy is a bundle of nerves when it comes to anything intimacy-related. He’s constantly second guessing himself in his head, wondering if he’s an okay kisser or if you like his hands where they are or if he’s going fast or slow enough for you. You’ll have to make him look at you and remind him that yes, you’re doing great; yes, I love you and I want to be here with you, to calm his anxiety. Once you get past that, though, he’s very attentive and sweet. He wants to make sure you are totally taken care of, and sometimes you have to tell him it’s okay to ask if he wants something (he’ll blush and stammer out… could you touch me… here? And of course you’re okay with that, you want to make him happy just as much as he wants to make you feel loved). Takes directions _very_ well, and is never offended if you tell him to move an inch to the left, to go faster or slow down, or to kiss you in a particular spot. Loves kissing you, mostly on the lips but can be convinced to wander elsewhere, particularly if you show him how it’s done first. Would totally be the type to look up articles on Cosmo about giving your partner better orgasms, how to do different sex positions, etc.

Likes it Rough? Not particularly. He’ll get a little handsy sometimes if he’s really into it, but almost always wants to apologize immediately- if you like it, you’ve gotta tell him before he spirals back into self-doubt. With some coaxing, patience, and teaching, you’ll both find a level of physicality that is comfortable and sexy for you both.

Kinks? Mild exhibition kink, probably left over from his time in the host club, and _hella_ praise kink. If you tell him that he’s in just the right spot, to keep going, that he feels good, that he makes you feel amazing- ya boy will be putty under your fingertips. He loves hearing that he’s treating you well (and throwing in that he looks really hot like this never hurts either).

Aftercare: He very much wants it, but never wants to ask for it, so you get used to immediately pulling him to your side and cuddling with him when the two of you are finished. He will literally burrow into your side and stay like that for hours while tracing little patterns onto your hipbone. There’s almost a debrief every time- did you like it when I did this? What about this? You’re always happy to tell him what you enjoyed, and to teach him something new the next time if he wants you to show him exactly how you like something (he always does). He really wants you to be comfortable, so eventually he’ll get up and get new pajamas for the both of you  to change into (he always tries to pick your favorite set if they’re not in the wash- he knows you think you look cute in them, and he agrees), and then resume cuddling.

…

Takashi Morinozuka  
Mori is a very simple guy, and when it comes to sexy times he is always the absolute perfect gentleman. For sure the type that needs verbal confirmation/consent before, during and after. Before the two of you ever get too intimate, he sits down with you and has a one on one about what you like and don’t like in bed, any reservations you may have, if there’s anything you’d like to try or definitely don’t want to try- he suggests a safe word, just in case- and despite this conversation being months ago he never forgets a single detail. The fact that you’re trusting him with so much vulnerability means he has the responsibility to make sure you always feel safe and comfortable. After all, Mori is a big guy, and has literally been training to incapacitate people for a decade plus. He could hurt you if he’s not careful, and that would absolutely _kill_ him. So he always starts of very slow and gentle, letting you set the pace, and follows your lead on whether you want this time to be slower or faster, sweeter or more intense. His touches and kisses are always very light and reverent, like he can’t believe he’s getting to hold something so beautiful. Not super vocal, other than to confirm you’re still okay with whatever the two of you are doing, so when you do something to illicit a moan or grumble out of him you know you’re doing something goddamn right.

Likes it Rough? Not really- he’s a man of peace unless absolutely necessary. But if you want it, it will take a lot of confirmation that yes, it’s okay; yes, there is good; no, you’re not hurting me. This will probably never go away no matter how long the two of you are together- he knows his own strength, but he can’t afford to accidentally get carried away one day in the heat of the moment and do something he’ll regret, even if it was an accident.

Kinks? You in lingerie. Simple guy, simple tastes, simple pleasures. He thinks you’re beautiful no matter what you’re wearing, but when you pull out the lace, or maybe something strappy- he can’t help himself, you’re just so goddamn pretty. It’s always fun to see the tips of his ears turn pink when you show yourself off to him in a new set you’ve picked up from the mall. On the other hand, though you don’t realize it, he also secretly really likes it when you wander around the house on a lazy Sunday wearing one of his big sweatshirts that’s practically a floor length dress on you. Something about you in his clothes, and the fact that you look so cute and cuddly in all that fabric… _unf_. Many impromptu kisses ensue, which always leaves you giggling.

Aftercare: Again, a perfect gentleman. He’ll always be up in a dash and be back just as quick with warm washcloths to clean the two of you up, then spoon you until you’re half asleep against him. Sometimes he brings back his sweats for you to put on instead of pajamas (hint hint). Big fan of you playing with his hair or telling him stories about your day while the two of you lay there; he absolutely loves the sound of your voice.

….

Mitsukuni Haninozuka  
Being intimate with Honey is never a somber affair- it’s always light, happy, and giggly. Definitely not one to take himself too seriously, and the two of you aren’t afraid to laugh together if something silly happens. There’s a tendency between the two of you for everything to be impromptu- lots of leaving cookies in the oven to burn while the two of you go off and in hand for some time together. Feather light kisses all up and down your body while tracing patterns onto your skin with his fingers. He always wants to be able to see your face; to see your reactions so he can gauge how he’s doing and just to see the pretty faces you make when you’re being pleasured. Lots of looking into your eyes as you share the experience together. He likes it when you kiss any bruises he may have gotten from martial arts practice; it makes him feel loved and cared for. Is constantly calling you beautiful, but will never call you cute in an intimate situation- cute is for everyday things and people, but when you’re alone with him like this you are beautiful and gorgeous, not cute.

Likes it Rough? Nope! Honestly the thought never even crosses his mind. I feel like if he found out some people were into rough sex he’d be very concerned for them. Sex is supposed to be loving and fun and happy! (Just like everything else in life really).

Kinks? Loves food in the bedroom- surprise surprise! Whipped cream licked off your stomach, a bit of hot chocolate syrup for temperature-play, picking blueberries off your skin one by one- it’s his favorite way to tease and make you squirm until you’re practically begging him to get on with it already. Of course, this also makes for several cute moments- wiping a squashed berry off of his cheek when he comes up to kiss you, or Honey licking a bit of whipped cream off your nose with childish glee.

Aftercare: All that sugar definitely requires some showering up afterwards, so the two of you generally share a shower or bath when you’re done. This includes bubbles, shampooing your and his hair into funny styles (he likes how he looks with a bubbly Mohawk, and pretends to act like a tough guy with it on), and lots more kisses. He always makes sure the towels are heated when the two of you get out. Then it’s usually off to the kitchen for some cake and tea.


End file.
